Rencontre
by marjorie59
Summary: Résumé : UA, Remus est obligé de déménager dans le nord. Une nouvelle vie commence pour lui mais l'ancienne n'est jamais loin … Attention lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Couple : Remus/Sirius

Rating : R (-18) /!\ Lemon, Lime

Résumé : Remus est obligé de déménager dans le nord. Une nouvelle vie commence pour lui mais l'ancienne n'est jamais loin …

Note : Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont corrigé ces parties d'OS. Plus précisément pour ce chapitre à Cleo et Tama

Note 2 : Au départ cela devait être un OS mais je l'ai coupé en plusieurs parties et je me rends compte que maintenant ça ressemble plus à une fic qu'à un OS

Note 3 : J'ai déjà écrit 5 parties de cet OS. Il aura une parution tous les mois ou tous les deux mois. Si je vois que j'arrive à avancer plus vite, la parution se fera plus souvent.

Note 4: Je n'est pu eu d'ordinateur pendant a peut prés deux ans, sais donc une fiction que je reprend qu'il date de deux ans. Que je suis entrain de terminer.

Bonne lecture Marjorie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo*

J'essaye d'entrevoir le paysage à travers la fenêtre du bus. Il fait noir et je ne vois rien. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, je viens de déménager à Aniche. Une petite ville paumée au fin fond du nord.

J'ai dû déménager à cause des relations entre ma mère et mon père. Un jour, je suis rentré du Lycée et j'ai vu mon père battre ma mère. Elle était couchée par terre, mon père dessus lui donnant des coups de poing avec une force surprenante. je frissone me souvenant encore de l'expression de ma mére quand elle aperçut que j'était rentré. Son visage reflétant la douleur, remplit de larmes et de coups. Quand l'information est montée à mon cerveau, je me suis interposé, résultat, j'ai fini à l'hôpital. Je savais que mon père buvait, parfois, et qu'il pouvait être agaçant, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi sérieux. Je n'avais aucune conversation avec lui, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il me faisait toujours froid dans le dos.

Ma mère était à côté de moi quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. J'avais réçu un coup de mon poing destinée a ma mère, et je m'étais évanoui . Comme j'ai plusieurs problèmes médicaux, mon père s'est calmer et a appellé l'ambulance. Des que je fut en état, ma mère m'avoua qu'elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu me protéger. Mon père avait apprit qu'elle voulait le quitter, il y a un mois de ça. Elle ne pouvais plus supporter qu'il boive de plus en plus. Il devenait méchant et menaçant. Puis il a trouvé un dossier que ma mère avait monté pour déménager. Il a comprit, il est devenu fou, il a fait en sorte qu'elle n'ait plus de contact avec ses amis et sa famille et il la persécutait. Je ne comprend pas comment je n'ai rien pu voir. Mes parents avaient bien joué leurs rôles, me cachant les disputes et les bleus...

Elle m'avoua qu'elle voulait me prévenir qu'elle divorçait et qu'elle partait pour que je puisse faire mon choix. Partir ou rester. La bagarre était due à ça, mon père ne voulait pas laisser ma mère partir et il ne voulait pas que je la suive. Il aurait encore préféré qu'elle parte sans rien me dire, sans que je sache la vérité... Mon père n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure et l'avait frappé. S'il avait fait attention, je ne l'aurais peut-être jamais su. Il l'aurait peut etre jeté dehors en me disant qu'elle nous avais abandonné. Elle repartait dans le nord dans sa ville natale à Aniche dans deux semaine. Elle me laissait le choix, affirmant que si je restais avec mon père ça ne changeait rien pour elle, que je serai toujours son fils. C'était mon père malgré tout. Vous vous doutez bien que j'ai choisi de suivre ma mère. Comment aurais-je pu rester avec ce monstre qui m'avait envoyé à l'hôpital ? Un père ? Un père digital, rien de plus, il n'avais rien fait pour moi. Je ne le connaisais pas, c'était un étranger. J'ai une vraie complicité avec ma mère et pour rien au monde je la changerai.

Ma mère a prit le premier logement qui lui était proposé, voulant partir le plus vite possible. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un appartement à Aniche, au troisième étage, sans ascenseur. L'appartement est vraiment petit, mais je ne m'en plains pas. Je préfère ça que rester dans la même maison que celle de mon père. J'ai été accepté au lycée le plus réputé de Douai. Le lycée Albert Châtelet. J'aurai bien voulu être dans un autre lycée, c'est un lycée de riche, mais ma mère veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Et dans le public, c'était le lycée où il y avait les meilleurs résultats au bac. J'ai refusé d'aller dans le privé, il manquerait plus que ça... Je sais très bien que sa fait cliché mais je ne veut pas qu'on croit que je me la péte ou autre. Je suis un étudiant de classe moyenne comme les autres, c'est tout.

Je soupire en voyant le monde dans le bus. Au moins j'ai une place assise. J'habite dans Aniche Nation, et le bus commence à Nation donc je suis un des premiers à monter dans le bus. Au bout de quelques arrêts, un mec me demande s'il peut s'asseoir à côté de moi, j'acquiesce sans lâcher la fenêtre des yeux. Je présume que c'est malpoli, mais je suis démoralisé. Je suis heureux que ma mère ai quitté mon père mais ça me fait mal d'avoir dû quitter Limoges. J'avais mes amis, de la famille et un petit copain. Et oui, je suis gay. Quand Ethan, mon copain, a su que je partais loin, il m'a lâché, comme une vielle chaussette dont on a plus besoin. Je ne l'aimais pas d'un amour fou mais je tenais à lui. Ça m'a blessé, j'avais confiance en lui et je pensé avoir son soutien. Arriver dans une petite ville, Auberchicourt si je me souvient bien, je détourne enfin mon regard pour voir qui est à côté de moi. Le garçon me regarde et je lui fait un petit sourire timide et triste. Il me renvoie un sourire éblouissant. Ce mec met à l'aise les gens.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler de la tête au pied. Il est incroyablement beau. Ses cheveux sont noirs et longs. Ils lui arrivent aux épaules, il a un visage fin, mais viril. Son corps est parfaitement sculpté, et je devine des muscles développés en-dessous de ses vêtements. Nos genoux se touchent et je sens sa chaleur. Il est en jean noir et débardeur rouge. J'admire ses bras musclé. Mais ce qui me plait le plus sont ses yeux, ils sont gris. Ils sont si expressifs et beaux. Il doit avoir mon âge si ce n'est un peu plus. Je détourne mon regard pour arrêter de le mater et m'empêcher d'avoir une réaction mal venue dans cet endroit. Si tous les mecs du quartier sont aussi beaux, je ne vais pas regretter d'être venu dans le nord. Sauf s'il n'y a aucun gay dans le coin. Il me regarde et me dit son nom :

- Je m'appelle Sirius et toi ?

Je lui murmure mon nom. Je suis souvent timide devant des étrangers, et je dois avouer surtout devant des beaux gosses comme lui. Pour me détendre, je cherche dans mon sac ma drogue. Des sucettes. J'adore tout ce qui est sucrerie, mais ce que j'adore par-dessus tout, c'est les sucettes. Malheureusement j'en ai plus qui piques, c'est juste des normales. J'ai un paquet entier dans mon sac et je sais que dans trois jours, il n'y en aura déjà plus. J'en propose une à mon voisin qui accepte avec un sourire. À Limoges beaucoup de mes amis se moquaient de moi à cause de ça, en fait, c'est surtout le fait que je sois gay et que je mange des sucettes qui les faisait rire. Tous des pervers. J'aime bien aussi les stroumph et ce n'est pas pour au temps que ma couleur préfére est le bleu. Je lui demande à quel parfum et il me demande coca. J'en cherche deux dans le paquet et je lui en tends une. En la prenant, il effleure ma main, je la retire brusquement en rougissant comme une tomate. Je le vois froncer les sourcils, mais il ne dit rien. Je reporte mon attention sur la sucette et je me bagarre avec l'emballage. C'est toujours une torture de défaire ces emballages. Franchement ils n'auraient pas pu trouver plus simple ? Après m'être battu avec ma sucette pendant 2 minutes, je peux enfin la déguster. Je décide de regarder de nouveau par la fenêtre, je vois un grand magasin qui à l'air récent.

Mon voisin me demande si j'ai déjà pris le tram, je me retourne, je lui dis non. Je précise que je viens juste de déménager et que je suis arrivé à Aniche la semaine dernière. Je remarque que lui n'a pas mangé le bonbon, il doit la garder pour plus tard. Je me retourne vers la fenêtre et je m'amuse à tourne ma sucette dans ma bouche pendant que le paysage défile. Sirius ne me demande plus rien de tout le temps du voyage. Pourtant je sens son regard sur moi. Arrivé à Guesnain, tout le monde descend. Beaucoup de gens se dépêchent d'aller au tram sûrement pour avoir des sièges. Je me demande comment autant de monde va pouvoir rentrer dedans. Je laisse tout le monde passer ne voulant pas me faire écraser, je remarque que Sirius est toujours à côté de moi et que lui aussi ne se presse pas.

Nous montons dans le dernier compartiment du tram avec du mal. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde, et je suis obligé de me serrer contre la porte pour ne pas me faire écraser par les gens qui sont autour de moi. Sirius est derrière moi, il est presque obligé de se coller à moi pour ne pas se faire bousculer. Je vois qu'il n'a pas l'air très heureux de se retrouver dans cette position. Je sursaute quand je sens une main se poser sur ma hanche. Sirius prend appuie sur moi pour mieux se glisser derrière moi, je rougis comme une pivoine. Il se penche à mon oreille pour me murmurer :

- Quelle idée ce tram ! Ils n'auraient pas pu laisser le bus...

Il est obligé de tendre son bras pour attraper la barre devant moi. Il me demande si ça ne me dérange pas qu'il se tienne un peu à moi. Je fais un mouvement de tête pour lui dire non. Il se remet près de mon oreille en me demandant doucement si je suis timide. Je lui dis oui d'une petite voix. Je sens que mes joues sont rouges. Il n'a fait que parler pendant tout le trajet. À force de sentir son souffle sur mon oreille et sa main sur ma hanche, j'ai commencé à réagir physiquement, c'était plutôt gênant. Quand je vois enfin mon lycée, je retiens de peu un soupir de soulagement. Mon érection me fait mal dans mon jean et je me remercie d'avoir prit un grand maillot pour qu'on ne voit pas mon état. Il se presse contre moi, en me demandant si tous les lundis je prends le bus à cette heure. Je secoue la tête par l'affirmative. Je ne fais pas confiance à ma voix, le brun est trop proche de moi pour mon bien. Je sens la chaleur de son corps, nos jambes se touchent et mon dos est collé contre son torse. Il me dit qu'on se verra une prochaine fois. Je fronce les sourcils, je ne me souviens pas lui avoir dit que j'étais au lycée Châtelet. Alors comment il sait que je descends ici ? Je n'ai pas le temps de lui poser la question qu'il faut que j'y aille, j'appuie sur le bouton et descends. Je m'aperçois que Sirius ma suivit. Surprit il me dit :

- Tu descends là aussi ? Tu es à ...


	2. Chapter 2

- Tu descends là aussi ? Tu es à ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une fille lui sauta dessus. Il la rattrapa de peu avant qu'elle ne s'écroule par terre. Elle avait de jolis cheveux blonds, une poitrine assez importante, des jambes fines et un joli visage. En clair une bombe pour un hétéro. Jolie, mais sans intéret pour moi. Déprimé, je m'en alla. Bien sûr un mec aussi beau ne pouvait pas être célibataire et encore moins gay. J'aurai toujours pu rêver. Je me dépêchai de rentrer dans mon nouveau bahut le cœur déjà lourd. Au moins mon érection avait complétement disparu. Pire qu'une douche froide. Je trouvai la CPE pour qu'elle me donne mon emploi du temps. Je la détestai déjà. Elle était blonde, et vous parlait comme si vous étiez des moins que rien, avec un sourire hypocrite. Je pris mon emploi du temps le plus vite possible et partis à la découverte du lycée, mais avant que je puisse m'échapper la CPE demanda à un surveillant de m'amener à ma salle de cours en me faisant découvrir un peu le lycée. J'avais envie de soupirer, mais je me retins. Ils n'auraient pas pu me laisser tranquille et me laisser découvrir le lycée par moi-même ? Je ne suis pas si con, je sais très bien me débrouiller.

En fin de compte ce lycée avait l'air pas mal. Il y avait une cafétéria, je ne serai pas obligé de manger dehors. Je détestais manger à la cantine. Le bahut était grand et propre. Le surveillant m'expliqua vite fait comment fonctionnait le lycée et m'emmèna à la salle de chimie. Je commençais le lundi avec 1h30 de TP chimie, j'adorais cette matière. Le surveillant frappa et me fit rentrer. J'étais rouge et je n'osais pas regarder qui étais devant moi.

Le surveillant me présenta à toute la classe, je regardai mes pieds, presque fasciné. Je trouve mes converses noires et rouges très belles, il faudrais peut être que je change de lacets, ils avaient l'air un peu abimé. Le professeur me dit de me mettre pour le moment, à côté de Sirius Black. Je relèvai la tête au nom de Sirius, et je vis le mec de ce matin au fond de la classe, tout seul. Je pris mes affaires et j'allai le rejoindre avec des pieds de plomb. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe sur la classe du plus beau mec du tram ? Qui m'a fait bander comme un fou et qui est Hétéro ? Il me sourit et poussa ses affaires pour me laisser de la place. Je remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas toute la classe, on devait être en module, ça m'étonnerai que la classe soit composer d'environ 15 personnes. La fille de tout à l'heure était à côté d'un autre blond, la table opposée à Sirius. Le mec avait les cheveux presque blancs, la première fois que je voyais ça. Il avait un air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Je trouvai que ça tirait ses traits. Sirius me sourit et me dit qu'il se doutait que c'était moi le nouveau quand on leur avait annoncé ce matin qu'il allait y avoir un nouvel élève. Je lui fis un petit sourire et me mis à lire la feuille de TP. J'adorais la chimie. Je fronçais les sourcils en me rendant compte que Sirius s'était trompé dans une étape. Je me dépêchao de mettre de l'eau distillée pour abaisser la chaleur de la solution et j'éteignis le chauffe eau avant que tout ne saute. J'expliquai à Sirius son erreur et il ne fit que sourire. Je me demandai s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait failli faire exploser son éprouvette...

À la fin du cours je soufflai de soulagement. Sirius Black était un vrai danger public en chimie ! Une vraie calamité... En plus, je me suis rendu compte que c'était une vraie pipelette. Pas que je me plaignai, il parlera pour nous deux. Mais je ne pouvais pas écouter ce qu'il disait, suivre le cours et éviter les catastrophes de Sirius en même temps. Pourtant j'avais réussi et rien n'avait explosé à ma plus grande joie. J'avoue que j'ai décroché plusieurs fois en cours ou je faisais que hocher la tête sur les monologues de Sirius, ne sachant même pas le sujet de la conversation. On avait parfaitement réussi le TP. Je rangeai mes affaires à vitesse grand V, on devait aller en Travaux Pratique de SVT. Une heure et demie encore et je ne savais pas où était la salle. On ne dirait pas mais le lycée était plutôt grand. Sirius m'attrapa le bras pour que je ne m'enfuie pas, je me retrouva donc collé contre son torse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. La blonde de tout à l'heure passa devant moi et me lança un regard noir. Mauvais tout ça, je ne m'étais pas déjà fait griller. Impossible qu'elle ait devinée si vite que j'étais gay, non ? Je respirai un coup pour reprendre mes esprit. Sirius m'annonça qu'on avait une récré de dix minutes dans le hall. La récré était avancée puisqu'on ne peut pas arrêter comme ça le TP de SVT. Il m'informa qu'il allait se faire une joie de me présenter à ses amis pendant ce temps. J'accepteai je n'avais pas d'excuse pour refuser. Je craignais le pire, je n'étais pas du genre sociable. Il n'avait toujours pas rangé ses affaires alors je l'attendis. Un mec grand aux cheveux noirs et très ébouriffés vint vers nous. Instantanément, je me mis derrière Sirius sans regarder l'élève dans les yeux. C'était un réflexe, j'étais beaucoup trop timide. Ma mère m'avait même obligé à prendre l'option théâtre en espérant que je serais moins timide... Le brun qui était maintenant devant Sirius m'interrompit dans mes pensées :

- Je te félicite Remus, grâce à toi il n'y a pas eu d'explosion en cours.

- Bien sûr ! Je n'aurais pas pu m'améliorer, hein ?

Je rigolao face à la remarque de Sirius, il n'y avait qu'un miracle qui pourrait faire qu'il s'améliore en chimie. Le garçon continua de taquiner Sirius pendant que celui-ci faisait exprès de bouder. Sirius me présenta le garçon. Il s'appellait James Potter. L'atmosphère était détendue et je me sentis à l'aise avec les garçons. James était plus grand que Sirius, ses lunettes lui donnait l'air sympatique mais aussi bordelique. Oubliant ma timidité, je me mis à taquiner Sirius avec James sur ses incapacités en chimie, ou plutôt ses capacités à tout faire exploser. Nous arrivâmes dans le grand hall et je remarqua qu'il y a plusieurs groupes au lycée.

Je me fis tirer par Sirius vers un banc, il y avait déjà une dizaine d'autres élèves. Je vis que dans leur groupe tous les styles étaient mélangés, mais aussi qu'il y avait la fille blonde de tout à l'heure. Je me demandai si je pouvais encore faire demi-tour... Sirius me fit m'asseoir sur le banc alors que presque tous étaient debout, autour. J'eu l'impression d'être une bête de foire et je détestai ça. Sirius se mit à côté de moi, ça me rassura un peu. Je sentis que Sirius et son ami James étaient un peu les chefs de la bande. Je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer, les autres avaient l'air de les respecter et de les idolâtrer. J'aperçus l'autre moitié de la classe arriver et il y avaient encore 5-6 élèves qui vinrent vers le groupe. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour moi qui était vraiment mal à l'aise avec la foule. Il y avait au moins une vingtaine d'élèves. Sirius se pencha à mon oreille et me murmura :

-Normalement il y a beaucoup moins de monde, c'est parce qu'ils sont curieux de savoir qui est le nouveau. Ce ne sont pas tous des amis, ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont vite se lasser.

Je ne fis que hocher la tête toujours mal à l'aise sous les regards de mes nouveaux camarades de classe. La blonde de tout à l'heure me demanda dans quoi je voulais aller d'un ton sec. Je murmurai Littéraire ou Scientifique. Sirius rigola en disant que lui aussi voulaiy partir en L ou S. Je le regardao interloqué lui demandant comment il voulait aller en S avec un niveau si bas en chimie. Il haussa les épaules en disant qu'il était très bon en maths. Et James explosa de rire. Le brun me fit vite fait la présentation de tout le monde et je remarqua que la blonde et Sirius avaient le même nom de famille. Je demanda timidement à Sirius s'ils étaient de la même famille. Il confirma en disant qu'ils étaient cousins. J'étais mal à l'aise sous le regard de Narcissa. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup. Sirius m'informa que Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, le garçon aux cheveux presque blancs sortaient ensemble depuis 3 ans environ.

Je fus plutôt surpris. C'était rare que les couples durent aussi longtemps quand on est jeune. Mais j'étais aussi content de savoir que Sirius était peut être célibataire. Sirius me demanda quelles options j'avais pris et je lui dis que j'avais pris Théâtre et Italien. J'appris que James, Sirius et deux autres filles avaient prit les mêmes options que moi. Une fille brune vint se coller à coté de moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'écarter violemment d'elle, me retrouvant quasi sur les genoux de Sirius. Je n'aimai pas trop les contacts, encore plus avec des inconnus. Sirius grogne :

- Va draguer ailleurs Bella !

La dite Bella lui envoya un regard noir en lui demandant pourquoi elle devrait aller voir ailleurs alors que sa sœur avait le droit de rester avec eux. Je compris que Narcissa était sa sœur quand la blonde lui hurla dessus :

- Ne me mêle pas a tes affaire Bella ! J'ai rien n'avoir avec toi.

Bella ne bougea pas et je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever ,de toute façon il était l'heure d'aller en cours. On alla en SVT et j'avais déjà compris comment fonctionnaient les classes c'était plutôt facile de se repérer. C'était compliqué au début mais au bout de deux trois fois, on ne pouvait plus se perdre sauf si on avait aucun sens de l'orientation.

À la fin du court de SVT, je soufflai de soulagement, heureusement la prof était plutôt sympathique. On devait disséquer une huitre, en sortir le cœur et il devait toujours battre. Il s'était avéré qu'au lieu de disséquer l'huitre, j'avais disséqué le cœur... Résultat on ne savait pas reconnaître le cœur tellement il était hacher et il s'était depuis longtemps arrêté de battre. La prof gentille m'avait redonné une huitre et avait ordonné à Sirius de venir m'aider. On étaot 13 dans la classe, donc je m'était retrouvé tout seul puisque Sirius était déjà en binôme avec une fille. Sirius m'avait aidé, et ça avait été beaucoup mieux. Par contre, j'ai bien cru que la brune qui était au début avec Sirius allait me manger sur place. Populaire le beau brun, mais elle me faisait moins peur que Narcissa. Ma curiosité monta d'un cran et je lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas en binôme en chimie avec la fille ?

- Après avoir fait exploser 4 éprouvettes en une heure, Betty a préféré se mettre toute seule en chimie. D'un côté ça m'arrange, je n'aime pas ce genre de fille. Elle drague tout ce qui bouge, comme Bella.

J'acquiesça et rangea mes affaires. Nous montâmes les escaliers pour aller en italien quand Sirius stoppa sa cousine qui descendait, elle n'avait pas prit option Italien. Il lui demanda si elle voulait bien manger avec moi aujourd'hui, sans me demander mon avis. J'étais plutôt en colère que Sirius lui demande ça. De un, parce que je ne mangeais pas à la cantine, de deux parce que je n'avais pas besoin de babysitter et de trois parce que sa cousine avait envie de me tuer. Quand il lui demanda ça je cru que son regard aller me changer en pierre, pourtant je ne lui avait rien fait. Je me rendis compte que Sirius voulait se débarrasser de moi. Il habitait à Aniche, alors il mangeait ici. Je présumao que maintenant qu'il avait terminé de me présenter à ses amis, je n'était plus d'aucun utilité. Avec rage, je répondis à Sirius coupant la parole à Narcissa :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de babysitter ! Et si tu ne veux pas traîner avec moi tu n'as qu'à me le dire plutôt que de te débarrasser de moi comme si j'étais un jouet !

Note : Les prochain chapitres seront un peut plus long mais pas trop non plus. Je me perd facilement avec des longs chapitres. N'oublier pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic et de ce chapitre, merci à mes beta. :)


End file.
